


Here's to a father's day where we don't give a shit

by Exemai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Seta group au!, There's a fic on it but it's more an au rather than a fic because haha motivation, anyway! Haha! Enjoy, souyo week 2020.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: "Here's to a Father's Day where we don't give a shit and just chill." Souji laughs at Yosuke's toast."Indeed!"
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Here's to a father's day where we don't give a shit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my day one of souyo week 2020! I made it! Sjdjdj I nearly didn't make it today,, well well~ enjoy!

Souji was sitting at his desk.. again.. seven years of meetings and deals CEO work as a part of his job at the Seta Group. He was forced into business college and made into CEO at 19, alongside his course. 

He was forced to cut contact from his friends in Inaba.. he doesn't know why, his advisors and secretaries won't tell him. But now it's nearing Father's Day, and there was no way Souji was going to spend it with his own father.

He stares at his phone, he has Yosuke's number memorised.. should he? It's been seven years since they last spoke. Before he knew it he's entering the digits to Yosuke's number.

' _Yo, this is Yosuke._ ' He picked up.. oh god he actually picked up, ' _Hey, are you.. crying?_ '

"H-Hello again, Partner.." Souji sniffles. Just hearing his voice again.. it was so good to hear him again, "It.. it's good to hear that you're well.."

' _Souji?! Shit, dude! I kept up with all the news and stuff about the company.. what happened, man?'_

"I was pressured into ceasing all communications with you all the moment I arrived back home, even despite our promise I-" he was going to work himself to tears again.

' _Hey.. it's not like you could have helped it, right? You always looked so tired on the broadcasts they showed..'_ Souji hummed. ' _And you sound so posh now dude.. what happened?_ '

"My parents had heard my.. in their words, 'less than presentable' accent I had acquired for myself.. they had forced me to take up a speech class.. the outcome is what you're hearing.."

' _Dude! That's bullshit! You're an adult they shouldn't push you into that kind of crap_.' Souji hears him take a breath. " _Sorry these questions aren't what you called for, what's up partner?_ "

Souji's breath hitched, hearing Yosuke say Partner again.. it was good— it was soothing. "A-Ah yes, precisely. Um.. I'm aware father's day was approaching, and I had the certain memory that you never had a strong bond with your father." He hums, "so I had considered asking if you had wanted to spend the day with myself instead. I could send off a train ticket to you and meet you at my second home, the apartment that you know me to have."

' _Woah woah woah dude, slow down, what about your secretaries 'n shit? If they cut your contact then wont they get suspicious? What about your dad?_ " 

"I.. I already sent off a gift and a card. Father is.. abroad.. quite the distance, I had sent it off months ago. As for my staff.. I could conjure a plan. Please, friend.. I just want to see you at least."

' _C-C'mon man, I can't deny you when you put it like that..'_ Yosuke chuckles sightly, ' _okay yeah I'll go._ '

Souji sent over all the details and laid in wait at the apartment that somehow was under the company radar. It didn't matter, it let Souji see Yosuke again. Plus it gets them both away from work, and Yosuke away from his own father.

_Ding dong~!_

That's Yosuke, Souji opens the door and immediately deflates, "Yosuke.."

"Partner.. this.. is real isn't it? I'm actually here?"

"Correct, this.. well it's difficult for me to comprehend as well.." he chuckles slightly, Yosuke gives a small shake of his head, stepping inside and wrapping his arms around Souji's torso. The contact makes Souji sniffle. "It.. it has been so long since I last had any contact like this.."

He wipes away stray tears from his cheeks, "how have things been for you— I.. well it is father's day.. and I'm very much aware of how he treated you.. did.. did things change or..?"

"I actually moved out and cut contact with him.."

"Oh.. my apologies.."

"Oh! No dude, don't worry.. it's better for me and Ted without him. I just wish you could get outta here too but.." he shrugs, "I can't do much."

"Nonsense.. you just providing your presence is more than enough."

"Well then.. uh— glad I could help. Why don't you get a burner phone or something?"

"That's.. a smart idea, thank you, Yosuke." Souji smiles warmly at him.

"Here's to a Father's Day where we don't give a shit and just chill." Souji laughs at Yosuke's toast.

"Indeed!"


End file.
